


Domesticity

by Ratticat



Series: Blurring-the-lines [2]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratticat/pseuds/Ratticat
Summary: A little play on our favorite scene from LW.  Continuing to blur those lines.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Blurring-the-lines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962331
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Domesticity

Cormoran didn’t mean to push his leg too far again. He was trying to keep up with ‘escape artist’ after he turned down a cobble road when Cormoran felt his leg slip out from under him. Trying to grab onto anything to keep him from falling, and failing, Cormoran went down hard and not only damaged his leg, but pulled his shoulder in the process.

Even though he hated calling for help, and looking weak in front of his partner, he had no choice but to call Robin since he couldn’t get up from the road.

“Hey!” Robin answered on the first ring. “Just about to head out to try and get info on that….”

“Never mind that” Cormoran cut her off grumpily. “I hate to do this, but I need your help. I slipped and I can’t…Christ..” Cormoran sighed.

“Don’t move, I’m on my way! Where are you?”

After giving Robin the precise location of where he was, he dragged himself, sweating and swearing, against a wall so he was out of the way.

Not fifteen minutes later, as he was almost positive that Robin was speeding, he saw the Land Rover pull up in front of him. Robin barely even stopped the truck before she jumped out, pulled his crutches out of the back and made her way towards him.

“Here, use these to help get you up and I’ll help you get into the Land Rover if needed.”

After a few moments of swearing and Robin practically lifting Cormoran into the Land Rover, they were on the way back to Denmark Street. After another 20 minutes of painful stair climbing once back at the office, Robin, acting as a crutch, finally managed to get Cormoran into his attic flat and on his bed.

“You get changed and comfortable while I go downstairs and grab my laptop. Do you need me to grab you anything when I come back up?”

Without looking Robin in the eye he answered, “No. Robin you have done enough. Thank you for helping me up here but it’s ok to head out. You definitely didn’t need to be taking care of me today….” 

“Nonsense” Robin interrupted. “We’re partners, it’s what we do.”

After she left, Cormoran could only manage to get down to his t-shirt and boxers before the pain in his shoulder was too much and he had to stop. Not wanting to embarrass himself, he pulled himself under the covers before Robin came back up.

Robin sat down on the bed next to him with her laptop and began going over case notes with him. The more they passed the laptop back and forth to look over notes, the closer they seemed to get. Robin was practically shoulder to shoulder with him now. Cormoran, dimly aware that this was happening, was reminded of the time they were reviewing the bugs from the Chiswell case in Lorelai’s flat. Looking down and over at Robin, he remembered thinking how much he had enjoyed it, even though his girlfriend at the time was only five feet away. These quiet, peaceful, domestic moments with Robin meant more to him than anything else. Of course he couldn’t tell her that though.

After the dinner in the office last week where he had managed to fall asleep on her, something changed. They both felt it. Cormoran had a distant memory of kissing Robin on the cheek but he didn’t know if it was real or not and he couldn’t bring himself to ask. If it was, either Robin didn’t mind or was trying to save him from embarrassment. 

Cormoran now realized that he had been starring at Robin and tried to look away before she noticed. Robin carefully got up and asked, “how about I order a takeaway since I know you aren’t going to get up?”

“Sounds great!”

“The usual?”

“If you wouldn’t mind”

“Of course I don’t mind” she said, and without thinking leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Frozen in fear for what she had done, she quickly turned away and headed down the stairs.

Cormoran didn’t have time to register what happened before she was gone. His cheek still tingled where Robin had kissed it. Could it be that simple to just fall into whatever this was with her? He sure as hell wanted to!

When Robin came back, she was clearly avoiding his gaze. When she sat back down next to him on the bed, she shielded her face with her hair before she said, “ok I ordered. Should be here in about thirty minutes.”

Cormoran, before he can talk himself out of it, leaned over and pushed Robin’s hair aside. Robin held her breath as she felt Cormoran press a light kiss to her cheek.

“Thank you. For everything Robin.”

As Cormoran pulled back, he noticed that Robin has a slight blush to her cheeks and a small smile on her lips. 

Maybe it can be….


End file.
